The Small Things
by AsMuchAsIEverCould
Summary: Each chapter is filled with twenty five one-to-two sentence drabbles from all eras of Harry Potter! Not spoiler-free, some may be AU, but the majority will be cannon with ranging genres.


_**1-25**_

_**These actually take a lot longer to write than I thought they would. **_

_**xAsMuchAsIEverCould**_

* * *

**Favorite:**

When Sirius was asked which Marauder was his favorite and then was denied when he chose himself, he said without hesitation, "Moony. Because James has stupid hair and Pete ate my morning toast. Moony is the only one who isn't offensive."

James, who was standing three feet away in utter indignation, yelled, "My _hair_? My hair somehow _offends_ you?"

**Grave:**

It was not Harry's fault in the slightest; there was no body to bury, and it wasn't as if anyone would have come. But he always felt like a failure to his Godfather when he reminded himself that they didn't even have a simple ceremony or mark a spot in memory.

**MALFEASANCE:**

"I don't care how badly you have to go!" Remus said through his teeth. "Peeing on a street corning is illegal."

Sirius scoffed. "Oh, you act like I haven't done it before."

**REDHEAD:**

The day after Sirius's portrait was hung in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry visited very sheepishly.

"You married Ginny?" he laughed, pressing his hand against the frame and giving a Cheshire grin that split his face in half. "Well I'm not surprised. The Potters have always had a thing for the redheads."

**FLOCCINAUCINIHILIPILIFICATIO N: **

"Oh the jumper? Throw it out," she yelled from the bathroom, holding the curling iron to her head and yawning. "It's been here far too long and completely useless. It doesn't even fit."

George held the threadbare sweater in his arms, tracing the gold stitching the letter F, which was warn and faded after nineteen years, and muttered, "You just don't get it, do you?"

**Vacation:**

The Marauders had never enjoyed the two month hiatus they spent away from each other in the summer. Remus hated spending the two full moons alone; Peter hated the loneliness; Sirius hated his degrading and undermining parents; and James hated being away from the people who he considered family.

**Scar:**

The long silver scar that passed in a jagged line from his temple to his jaw was slightly raised compared to the other skin of his face, but she kissed it lovingly, muttering "It makes you beautiful _and _brave" into the crook of his neck.

**Lips**:

Everyone at Hogwarts could hear Lily yell at James when he did something stupid, but when she screwed up by getting caught staring at his lips, Sirius immediately called her out. It wasn't her fault—he always adopted an incredibly sexy pout when being scolding, as if upset he disappointed her, and it made her chest tighten with longing (not that she'd ever admit it).

**Cage:**

Sometimes Harry couldn't stand to sleep for fear of slipping into his dreams and never waking up.

**Want:**

"Moooooooonnny! I _want_ it. Please, I'm starving—_dying _even_. _Don't you love me?"

But no matter how long he begged, Remus would not give Sirius the chocolate bar.

**Dance:**

After the war ended and people started to return to daily life, Harry was finally content with spending his life with Ginny. They found themselves together more often, faffing about and doing medial tasks, baking, going to muggle cinemas, and dancing without any music but their own laughter.

**Abandon:**

There was a blizzard whirling the day that Luna's mother had reacted horribly to a bad experiment, when Luna had to sit in the snow and wait for her father to get home without any real knowledge of how to save her and aware that trying would only make things worse. Ever since then, she hadn't known what to do when the ice stacked against the sidewalks other than crawl into Rolf's lap and listen to him as he sung—he was not good, and Luna didn't enjoy the tune, but she appreciated the effort just the same.

**Winner:**

Lily should have known that the more she rejected the boy the more he took it as a challenge, but it became much more than a game for both of them when they fell too deeply for one another.

**Books:**

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I don't have the muscle or the youth to carry your books from one room to the other. Just call Hugo."

**LETTERS:**

When his father was out for his twentieth wedding anniversary, James wandered around the basement aimlessly before tripping over a stray shoebox and spilling out its contents—folded up pieces of parchment and a single family photo of a readhead, someone that looked mysteriously like his father, and small bundle with just a tuft of raven hair visible through the blanket. Sheepishly, he took one of the papers, unfolded it, and read out loud: _Dear Padfoot, Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favourite by far. One year old and already' 'zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see…_

**Cozy:**

Hermione liked to look at Ron more than she would have ever admitted. The red of his hair reminded her of a flame, soft and catching, and mixed with the fabric of his jumper and a crackling fireplace, she'd never felt as warm in her life.

**Catch:**

"Don't know why Evans doesn't like you, Mate," Sirius said in a (slightly intoxicated) high-pitched voice; "I mean, what's not to like?"

James flapped his arms around in indignation. "Man, that's what I'm saying!"

**Disguise:**

Teddy stared in the mirror for hours; people told him continuously he looked like his father, but from the many photographs he saw, he only noticed small things like the bow of his lips and the square of his jaw. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him to use his "special skills" to make those features more prominent—if he had only a few traits, he wanted those traits to last.

**Luck:**

Remus had all he needed to ask her out on a date—all but a bit of felix felicis.

**Belief:**

Despite coming from his time era, Dumbledore had never had any kind of faith besides the ones that came from people: faith in Harry; his professors; his students; his family; and, for a short, unfortunate time, Gellert.

**Palm**:

Harry stated at the deep indent on his palm. His lifeline said he would live quite long, but with a war brewing under the façade, he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

**Crew:**

"The Marauders?" Lily scoffed, smiling faintly. "As if that's going to catch on."

**Restless:**

They couldn't sleep unless close by. Hermione needed him there so they could be wrapped around each other in such a complicated tangle on limbs and a labyrinth of veins that no one could have separated them again.

**Delicate:**

Lily Luna was born small, ten fingers, ten toes, big brown eyes, fluttering eyelashes, and a tuff of copper hair. Harry held her carefully, as if scared she were made of glass and even the slightest pressure could cause her to shatter.

**Dare:**

When Sirius dared James to finish the licked lollipop they found, he did. Two hours later, shortly after finding out it had been, of all people, Snape's, he leaned over the toilet bowl thinking that perhaps he should have let his pride taken a small bruise instead of diving headfirst into every challenge.


End file.
